Grown up
by shottersnation
Summary: Matthew meets Lars and gets into a dangerous situation because of him. Why did he fall for the wrong person? Warnings: Slash, violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. APH is not mine

Warnings : Violence, some blood

_Summary : Matthew meets Lars and gets into a dangerous situation because of him. Why did he fall for the wrong person? _

_The first chapter is very short, because I want to know if anyone's interested to read this. Should I write the next chapter? Leave a review and let me know please._

When Mathew enters the living room he's not surprised to see his brother Alfred surrounded by his friends ; Antonio and Arthur. _But who is that other guy? _A handsome young man with a dark blond and spiky haircut, wearing a nice button down shirt and dark blue pants. He seems to be tall.

"Mattie! I'm glad you're home" Alfred greets him smiling.

"Hey Alfred. Have we met before?" He points at the handsome stranger next to Arthur.

"No, we haven't." The tall man shakes his hand. "I'm Lars. Nice to meet you"

"Matthew. Nice to meet you too Lars" Lars returns to his seat and Matthew finds himself really curious about him.

"So Alfred, for how long have you been friends with Lars?"

"We're not friends, he needed my help that's all"

Matthew saw the slightly panicked look on Lars' face when his brother said he needed his help.

"Why did he need your help?"

"Mattie just mind your own business ok? You're too young for that"

"Fine" Matthew hops on the couch, watching Lars intently. _He doesn't belong here, he's far too neatly dressed and he's not a loud mouth like Alfred and Arthur. _

_..._

"I think I should be going" Lars is already putting on his coat. A beige trench coat that looks really stylish on him.

"Ok. Be careful" Alfred says, ignoring his little brother's confused look.

"I will"

Matthew follows him to the front door.

"Wait, where are you from? I like your accent"

Lars blushes slightly. " Thanks. I'm from the Netherlands"

He keeps looking around, like he's a little paranoid.

"You should go inside" He says, his deep voice sending shivers up to Mathew's spine.

"Eh.. ok. Maybe I'll see you again sometime. Bye"

"Bye"

_What a strange type of person.. strange but also interesting_

...

Alfred would never give him any more information about Lars so he didn't even ask him. _Why did Lars need his brother's help? _That's what Matthew has been thinking about for the past few days. _He looked so.. nervous, even a little scared._ _Did he get home safely? _

"Alfred?"

"What is it Mattie?" Alfred's eating a hamburger while watching a stupid television show.

"Did you speak to Lars again, I mean after he left last Thursday?"

"No I didn't, why?"

"I don't know I'm just.. worried about him"

Alfred turns to him, suddenly forgetting about the television show.

"How can you be worried about a person you barely know? He's a grown man, he can take care of himself"

"If he can take care of himself, then why did he need your help?" Mathew snaps.

"Believe me, he's not the type of person he's pretending to be. So just forget about him ok? He brought this upon himself, I've warned him several times" Alfred turns back to the television but Mathew grabs his shoulders.

"Warned him about what? Is he in trouble?"

"Jeesh Mathew stop asking questions about him. Let's just say that he's doing business with the wrong people ok?"

"Ok" Mathew goes upstairs feeling unsatisfied. _But Alfred's right, why is he interested in Lars? He doesn't even know him. _

_..._

Just when Mathew finally forgot about Lars after a week, someone's knocking on the door.

Mathew's home alone so he carefully opens the door a little, peering through the small opening. He's surprised to see Lars standing there and swings the door open. "Hello" He greets him.

"Eh hi, I need to talk to Alfred?"

There's a deep, bleeding cut on his forehead.

"Ehm he's not home, but please come in. You're bleeding"

"I'm fine" he says but comes in anyway. "I just had a little accident, bumped into something at home"

"Right" Mathew doesn't believe him at all but decides not to push the subject.

"Please sit down, you look a little pale" He offers him a chair.

Lars slumps down on it.

"let me clean the wound" Mathew takes a clean cloth and some alcohol to disinfect the cut. "No there's no need to - it's, it's nothing" Lars stammers but is getting paler by the second.

"Sshh, just relax"

The tall Dutchmen sighs deeply.

"I always faint when I see blood, it's stupid. Now I need help from a boy who's much younger than me."

"I'm not a boy! I mean.. I'm already seventeen"

Lars just smiles at him. "You're still a teenager"

_Please review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own APH**

**Warnings : Yaoi, sex, violence**

**Rating: M**

**Thanks for reading and please review? ( I'm sorry I didn't have time to re-read this)**

"When's Alfred coming home?" Lars asks impatiently.

"I don't know, he went out to do some shopping, so I guess he'll be back in an hour"

Matthew watches Lars' trembling hands.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

The Dutchman nods without looking at Matthew,tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but he clearly wants to be strong in front of Matthew.

Matthew crouches down beside him and touches his arm, a little hesitantly at first. He wants to comfort him but he's still a stranger to him.

He remembers Alfred's words ; _He's not the type of person he's pretending to be..._

"Did someone hurt you today?" He points at his forehead.

"It's my own fault.. I shouldn't be bothering you with this, I have to go"

_He brought this upon himself, I've warned him several times..._

"No don't leave!" He grabs the taller man's arm a little too roughly. "Eh I mean please.. " Matthew's blushing furiously. Why did he make such a fool of himself? Lars probably knows he likes him, it's quite obvious.

Lars turns to him, looking a little surprised.

Right before Matthew could say anything about the way he felt, Alfred comes in.

They're both startled.

"Mattie look what I found ... oh hi Lars, what are you doing here?" Alfred asks sounding a little unfriendly and putting away his shopping bags.

"I wanted to talk to you in private" Is Lars' short reply.

"Of course you do. We'll talk in the living room"

Alfred ruffles his little brother's hair and they leave Matthew alone in the kitchen.

The young American tries to make out what they're saying but it's difficult.

_"I want you to stay the hell away from my brother! Do you understand?" _Alfred's voice...

_"I thought you were home, I didn't mean to get him involved.. Alfred I'm sorry please I need your help.. "_

_"But WHY!?" _

_"They're after me.. and we're partners so"_

_"You're wrong, I'm not in that kind of business anymore and I warned you not to do any business with those Russian guys"_

_"I helped you so many times ,I made sure you earned enough money to provide for Matthew's school and now you won't help me.."_

Wait.. school? What is this all about?

_"I'm sorry Lars, I don't want Matthew to get involved so you're on your own"_

_"Ok, then this is the last time you'll ever see me. Goodbye Alfred" _

_..._

Matthew's in his bedroom trying to control his tears. _He won't ever see Lars again. _

After their parents died in a car accident a few years ago they were very poor, that is until Alfred got a new job, now Matthew understands his brother didn't earn so much money by getting a new job.. at least not a legal one. He feels guilty about it.

So Lars did something to provoke some Russian people's anger and now he's in danger. Matthew wishes he could do something about it but he doesn't even know what's going on.

He would like to prove that he's not a child anymore. He finally decides he needs to find out where Lars lives. It will be difficult ; he can't just go up to Alfred and ask him because he will never tell him. If he just knew his last name then he could use an online phone book to find out about his home address. _Wait,, Alfred's mobile phone.. Alfred always uses people's first name and last name when adding people to his contact list. _

...

The next day he just had to wait until Alfred came home from work and started watching television. He always leaves his phone on the kitchen table and doesn't pay attention to his surroundings anymore. Matthew searches his phone, trying to be as quiet as possible.

_Feliciano Vargas,_

_Arthur Kirkland,_

_Lars van Houten... Van Houten? Such a difficult name, how is he going to remember this? He can't write it down obviously. _

So he keeps repeating it, softly whispering to himself until he's upstairs and starts searching the whole internet.

It doesn't take long before he finds his home address because there are not much people called 'L. van Houten' in the United States.

Arlington Avenue 123

He immediately starts putting on a descent pair of shoes and leaves the house. Alfred didn't even hear him leaving.

Lars lives very nearby so Matthew it takes him only fifteen minutes to get there.

It's a small house, much like his own and the curtains are closed but he can still see light shimmering through.

...

"Matthew?" Lars is standing in the doorway, totally surprised to see Matthew.

"I want to help you"

"What? Alfred doesn't want you to be here, please go home"

"Alfred doesn't know I'm here. Please let me in?"

"Fine, come in"

Matthew follows him inside, his heart beating fast.

Lars is wearing jeans and a shirt this time and Matthew thinks it looks cute on him.

His house is very neat and Matthew takes his shoes off, silently cursing his Spiderman socks.

Lars seems to notice and smiles at him.

"Do you eh.. want something to drink?"

"Sure,a glass of water would be nice" He follows Lars into the kitchen and watches him pouring him and himself a drink.

The taller man turns to him. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here" he says handing him the glass of water.

_That's nice.._

"I've heard you talking to Alfred, you're in trouble and I want to help you"

Lars laughs bitterly. "You're very kind, but you can't help me Matthew"

"Why not? You asked Alfred to help you but he didn't want to, so let me help you then!"

"How's a seventeen year old boy wearing spiderman socks going to help me against those bastards.."

Matthew's getting angry. "Stop calling me a child, I'm not leaving if you don't want me to help you"

"Oh. now you're threatening me? Then tell me why exactly do you want to help me?"

"BECAUSE... eh.. because I.. because I'm in love with you" The last part of his sentence is barely audible. He lowers his head, not daring to look at Lars anymore. Lars coughs probably feeling a little uneasy.

"I didn't know, poor boy. " He strokes Matthew's arm. "Please listen to me, I'm in deep shit right now so you would better stay away from me ok? Besides, I'm too old for you"

"I don't want to stay away from you and you're not too old for me!" He quickly kisses him on the lips. Lars doesn't pull away but doesn't return the kiss either. They just stay like that, their lips barely touching.

"That felt really good.." Lars is the first one to speak up. He starts softly stroking Matthew's back sending shivers up to his spine. "Hgnn" Matthew moans softly.

His hands slip under Matthew's shirt making him gasp.

"Are you sure you want this Matthew?" His accent is slowly driving him crazy.

"Ohh yes I do, please"

The Dutchman carefully pushes him down onto the couch and kneels between his legs.

"Hnn what are you doing?"

"Pleasing you" He yanks his pants down and his boxers too, revealing his already hardened cock.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me ok?"

Matthew nods feeling slightly nervous about it.

Lars takes the younger man's member into his mouth and starts sucking him off. His head bobbing up and down.

"Oh this feels... so good, so good" He strokes Lars' hair, bucking his hips and definitely wanting more.

Lars starts sucking him faster and faster until Matthew's moaning out loud.

"Oh wait, I - I'm " He wants to pull back but he's already reaching his climax. Cum's dripping down Lars' chin who just smiles looking up at him.

"Oh look what I did, jeesh" Lars wipes his face with the back of his hand and licks it off.

"You taste very nice"

...

They're still relaxing on Lars' couch when his phone rings. Lars lazily picks it up, Matthew's resting his head upon the taller man's chest and hears everything.

"Hello?"

- _"Hello Dutch boy, how's your head?" _

Matthew's eyes widen upon realizing that guy must be one of those Russian bastards.

"I'm fine" Is Lars' short reply.

-_"Tomorrow you'll pay or I'll come visit you again, da? Do you understand?_

"I-I can't, you told me next week, not tomorrow"

-_"Then I'll see you soon._

Lars throws his phone onto the table.

"You should be going Matthew"

"Not until you tell me what's going on"

"I will tell you, but not now ok? I promise I'll tell you someday"

...

"Verdomme!" (*fuck) Lars curses and throws his keys upon the kitchen counter. _That stupid Italian guy promised me he would buy those pills... it would have been enough to pay those Russian bastards._

"Hello Lars" The Russian's standing in the doorway, a few of his 'friends' following behind. He's even taller than Lars himself and definitely stronger.

Lars jumps. "Hello Ivan.. "

"Did I scare you? ahh, I didn't mean to. You know how much I like you"

"Stop talking bullshit, Braginski"

"Ah you had a rough day?"

"Fuck you!"

"I saw what you did to your new boyfriend yesterday, maybe you could do that to me too sometime" The Russian laughs.

"What? he's not my boyfriend.."

"Now you're the one talking bullshit, Lars. So are you going to pay me now?"

"I can't.. I made a deal with an Italian guy but he didn't buy after all.. I've really tried, just give me some more time"

"I'm afraid I can't..."

...

**Please review? Tell me what you think because I'm really curious.**


End file.
